1. Field of the Invention
Power Driven Bottle Cap Remover
2. Description of the Prior Art
In bars and entertainment centers that sell a substantial volume of bottled beer, the removal of caps from the necks of the bottles is time consuming and when done rapidly may result in the heads of the bottles being chipped or the necks of the bottles broken if the glass defining the same has not been amended properly.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a power operated device that twists a crown cap loose from the head of the bottle on which it is mounted when the neck is inserted in a power driven head, automatically moves the loosened cap outwardly with the neck of the bottle as the neck is removed from the head, and a spring separating the cap from the neck if the loosened cap tends to cling thereto.
Another object of the invention is to furnish a bottle cap remover for use in bars or in the home, one that is easily operated and has a simple mechanical structure, requires a minimum of maintenance attention, and may be sold at a sufficiently low price as to encourage the wide spread use thereof.